While various pesticide compositions have been used for the purpose of controlling arthropod pests such as insect pests, acarine pests and the like, sometimes the effect of those pesticide compositions is not always enough, and therefore the development of novel arthropod controlling compositions having enough effect is desired.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide novel compounds having a arthropod controlling effect, arthropod controlling compositions containing the same compounds, and methods for controlling arthropods applying effective dose of the same compounds to pests or their habitat.